bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Irène
|kanji = イレーヌ |image = Irene.jpg |debut = Episode 21 |age = Unknown |gender = Female |race = Chiropteran |faction = Schiff |occupation= Sensor of the Schiff |status = Deceased |cstat = Supporting Character |family = Karman Moses Ghee Lulu Dahz Gudriff Dismas Gestas Jan |height = 5'3" |jvoice = Megumi Toyoguchi |evoice = Olivia Hack |appearance= Blood+ Anime Blood+ Light Novel}} Irène (イレーヌ, Irenu) is the Schiff who died from the Thorn after receiving Saya's blood. This proved that Diva's blood, not Saya's, can cure them of the fatal disease. She died in Episode 29. Plot Origin Created in a lab in Khirbet, Irène, along with the other Schiff, followed Moses to escape the lab and find a cure for the Thorn, a condition that shortens the Schiffs' lifespan. They killed most of the scientists and guards, sparing Dr. Boris when he suggests the cure for their condition is Saya's blood. Even after escaping, the Schiff find it difficult to live as direct contact with sunlight causes the Thorn to spread faster and kill them. The Schiff continue to fight Saya and Hagi until they arrive in Paris, where they eventually find out that Dr. Boris had manipulated them into trying to kill Saya for Diva. At Paris After Kai saves her from some thugs in Paris, Irène tells him how the Schiff came to exist, how they are dying from the Thorn, and why they keep attacking Saya. She also tells him that they think Saya's blood will save them. After hearing this, Kai offers to ask Saya if she is willing to help them. Death When the Schiff later attack Saya's group, she and Kai try to convince both sides to stop fighting because of their new friendship, but the fighting only stops when Irène is shot by David, who is initially reluctant to accept that the Schiff aren't their enemy. Saya reluctantly agrees to feed her some of her blood, but this ends up killing Irène. She crystallizes in front of her comrades and her broken head finds its way to Saya's lap. Her death is mourned by Kai, Saya, and the Schiff alike. Realizing its Diva's blood they need, Irène's death is the precipice for the end of the hostilities between Saya's group and the Schiff. Personality Unlike her companions, she is greatly bothered by the idea of killing humans to drink their blood, refusing to do so despite it leaving her in a weakened state. Irène is seen as the most timid of the Schiff, often keeping to herself and being somewhat aloof until she meets Kai in Paris. Like the other Schiff, Irène doesn't trust others easily and feels that her future is bleak due to the Thorn. However, her outlook on life changes when she meets Kai, as for the first time in her life she feels loved and clings to the hope that they can live together longer. Irène attempts to convince the Schiff not to attack the apartment where Saya and the Red Shield are, though Karman quickly dismisses this, believing the only way to survive is to kill Saya. During the attack, Irène refuses to fight and tries to reason with the Schiff and Red Shield that the two aren't enemies, though the others ignore Irène and Kai's pleas. After being shot by David, Irène's final moments are spent wondering what her future with Kai could have been like if she lived, revealing that she truly loved him and was finally able to trust someone outside of the Schiff. Weapon She fights with a wide, double-sided sword. See Also *Gallery - Irene Category:Characters Category:The Schiff Category:Chiropteran Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Anime Characters